Research spanning the last decade has significantly elucidated the molecular events attending cell-cell interactions in the body, especially those events involved in the movement and activation of cells in the immune system. See generally, Springer, Nature, 346: 425-434 (1990). Cell surface proteins, and especially the so-called Cellular Adhesion Molecules ("CAMs") have correspondingly been the subject of pharmaceutical research and development having as its goal intervention in the processes of leukocyte extravasation to sites of inflammation and leukocyte movement to distinct target tissues. The isolation and characterization of cellular adhesion molecules, the cloning and expression of DNA sequences encoding such molecules, and the development of therapeutic and diagnostic agents relevant to inflammatory processes, viral infection and cancer metastasis have also been the subject of numerous U.S. and foreign applications for Letters Patent. See Edwards, Current Opinion in Therapeutic Patents, 1(11): 1617-1630 (1991) and particularly the published "patent literature references" cited therein.
Of fundamental interest to the background of the present invention are the prior identification and characterization of certain mediators of cell adhesion events, the "leukointegrins," LFA-1, MAC-1 and gp 150.95 (referred to in WHO nomenclature as CD18/CD11a, CD18/CD11b, and CD18/CD11c, respectively) which form a subfamily of heterodimeric "integrin" cell surface proteins present on B lymphocytes, T lymphocytes monocytes and granulocytes. See, e.g., Table 1 of Springer, supra, at page 429. Also of interest are other single chain adhesion molecules (CAMs) that have been implicated in leukocyte activation, adhesion, motility and the like, which are events attendant the inflammatory process. For example, it is presently believed that prior to the leukocyte extravasation which characterizes inflammatory processes, activation of integrins constitutively expressed on leukocytes occurs and is followed by a tight ligand/receptor interaction between the integrins (e.g., LFA-1) and one or both of two distinct intercellular adhesion molecules (ICAMs) designated ICAM-1 and ICAM-2 which are expressed on blood vessel endothelial cell surfaces and on other leukocytes.
Like the other CAMs characterized to date, e.g., vascular adhesion molecule (VCAM-1) as described in PCT WO 90/13300 published Nov. 15, 1990; and platelet endothelial cell adhesion molecule (PECAM-1) as described in Newman et al., Science, 247: 1219-1222 (1990) and PCT WO 91/10683 published Jul. 25, 1991!, ICAM-1 and ICAM-2 are structurally homologous to other members of the immunoglobulin gene superfamily in that the extracellular portion of each is comprised of a series of domains sharing a similar carboxy terminal motif. A "typical" immunoglobulin-like domain contains a loop structure usually anchored by a disulfide bond between two cysteines at the extremity of each loop. ICAM-1 includes five immunoglobulin-like domains; ICAM-2, which differs from ICAM-1 in terms of cell distribution, includes two such domains; PECAM-1 includes six; VCAM includes six or seven, depending on splice variations, and so on. Moreover, CAMs typically include a hydrophobic "transmembrane" region believed to participate in orientation of the molecule at the cell surface and a carboxy terminal "cytoplasmic" region. Graphic models of the operative disposition of CAMs generally show the molecule anchored in the cell membrane at the transmembrane region with the cytoplasmic "tail" extending into the cell cytoplasm and one or more immunoglobulin-like loops extending outward from the cell surface.
A variety of therapeutic uses have been projected for intercellular adhesion molecules, including uses premised on the ability of ICAM-1 to bind human rhinovirus. European Patent Application 468 257 A published Jan. 29, 1992, for example, addresses the development of multimeric configurations and forms of ICAM-1 (including full length and truncated molecular forms) proposed to have enhanced ligand/receptor binding activity, especially in binding to viruses, lymphocyte associated antigens and pathogens such as Plasmodium falciparum.
In a like manner, a variety of uses have been projected for proteins immunologically related to intercellular adhesion molecules. WO91/16928, published Nov. 14, 1991, for example, addresses humanized chimeric anti-ICAM-1 antibodies and their use in treatment of specific and non-specific inflammation, viral infection and asthma. Anti-ICAM-1 antibodies and fragments thereof are described as useful in treatment of endotoxic shock in WO92/04034, published Mar. 19, 1992. Inhibition of ICAM-1 dependent inflammatory responses with anti-ICAM-1 anti-idiotypic antibodies and antibody fragments is addressed in WO92/06119, published Apr. 16, 1992.
Despite the fundamental insights into cell adhesion phenomena which have been gained by the identification and characterization of intercellular adhesion proteins such as ICAM-1 and lymphocyte interactive integrins such as LFA-1, the picture is far from complete. It is generally believed that numerous other proteins are involved in inflammatory processes and in targeted lymphocyte movement throughout the body. Quite recently, for example, Springer and his co-workers postulated the existence of a third counter-receptor for LFA-1 de Fougerolles et al., J. Exp. Med., 174: 253-267 (1991)! and subsequently reported success in immunoprecipitating a "third" ICAM ligand, designated "ICAM-3" de Fougerolles, et al., J. Exp. Med., 175: 185-190 (1992)!. This molecule was reported to bind soluble LFA-1 and to be highly expressed by resting lymphocytes, monocytes and neutrophils. Unlike ICAM-1 and ICAM-2, however, the new ligand was not found to be expressed by endothelial cells. The immunoprecipitated product was noted to display a molecular weight of about 124,000 and to be heavily glycosylated, as revealed by a drop in apparent molecular weight to about 87,000 upon N-glyanase treatment. More recently, another research group described a cDNA sequence for a counter-receptor for LFA-1 which was also designated "ICAM-3" see Fawcett et al., Nature, 360: 481-484 (1992)!. Even more recently, two articles were published by Springer and his co-workers de Fougerolles et al., J. Exp. Med., 177: 1187-1192 (1993) and Juan et al., Eur. J. Immunol., 23: 1508-1512 (1993)! which respectively report the amino acid sequence for ICAM-3 as being identical to that of ICAM-R and note the identity of ICAM-3 to the differentiation antigen CDw50 based on patterns of immunological reactivity of antibodies specific for each protein.
There thus continues to be a need in the art for the discovery of additional proteins participating in human cell-cell interactions and especially a need for information serving to specifically identify and characterize such proteins in terms of their amino acid sequence. Moreover, to the extent that such molecules might form the basis for the development of therapeutic and diagnostic agents, it is essential that the DNA encoding them be elucidated. Such seminal information would inter alia, provide for the large scale production of the proteins, allow for the identification of cells naturally producing them, and permit the preparation of antibody substances or other novel binding proteins specifically reactive therewith and/or inhibitory of ligand/receptor binding reactions in which they are involved.